Core E provides services that promote the successful recruitment and initial assessment of research participants. Core E also provides VKC investigators with access to epidemiologically based study samples. Specifically, Core E has the following aims: *to provide VKC invesfigators with ready access to families and participants with different types of disabilities by going directly to communities of interest locally and statewide, by using web-based materials, and by leading a research participant registry focused on several disability groups; *to offer VKC investigators easy access to novel epidemiological and longitudinal samples via State of Tennessee linked administrafive databases on demographic and health-related variables (e.g., birth, death, marriage, divorce, hospital discharge); *to provide consultation and training to VKC investigators in psychological, cognitive, and behavioral assessments; and *to contribute to the accurate diagnoses of children with autism spectrum disorders (ASD) for the growing number of VKC investigators who need access to this population.